


兄弟间的非正式会谈

by pulproof



Category: Marval
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Sakaar (Marvel), 围观play, 基和他人暗示, 弟控锤, 淫乱基
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulproof/pseuds/pulproof
Summary: 1.注意tag!注意避雷！2.解压，速打，有错字，有bug，勿怪！无脑Porn！多谢！





	兄弟间的非正式会谈

**Author's Note:**

> 1.注意tag!注意避雷！  
> 2.解压，速打，有错字，有bug，勿怪！无脑Porn！多谢！

索尔生气了，真的。他不是不能接受和洛基合作，但此情此景只能让他火冒三丈，无法思考，他怎么也说服不了自己接受洛基像个脱衣舞男一样在如此淫乱的聚会上被像玩具一样在各种男女不明生物的怀里交换和接手，转来转去，虽然看上去他怡然自得，但索尔知道那一定是假象，一定是。  
于是他闯进去，不由分说就在乱七八糟生物的臭骂声中把黑发的情色小精灵洛基拽出来。他拽紧拳头但是忍住不在洛基眼前挥舞，就在不久前在阿斯加德看到再次复活的弟弟时他已在心里悄悄告诉自己要温柔对待洛基。  
“洛基，哥哥不会骂你，你现在老实....不，诚实告诉我，是不是宗师逼你这么做的。”  
“呵呵，不，哥哥。你看到这个了吗。”洛基轻轻抬起自己雪白的手腕，上面挂着好几个美丽无比的耀眼手环，快把索尔的眼给闪瞎了。索尔不得不把头偏了个角度。“别以貌取人，这个地方，藏龙卧虎，在你四处瞎转的时候我已经获得了九界的稀奇珍宝... ...何况，过程也很有趣，不是么？”索尔激动的抓住洛基的双臂：“洛基，你什么时候变成这样了？？还记得我们从前聚会的时候，你总说没意思，眼也不抬的回卧房看书了。你还嘲笑范达尔他们，说是谄媚的哈巴狗..." 洛基把眼睛一瞪：“你在骂我吗？！””啊！没有！”索尔赶紧解释，而洛基不满的甩开他的手，恶狠狠的说：“哼，从前那样，是因为那是你的场合！你，风流倜傥的大王子殿下，唯一的主角，随便搭讪哪个你连名字都记不清的姑娘，哪怕她名花有主。而我比你坦然的多！”索尔呆在原地，洛基话音未落就转头要回去，却又被索尔的大手一把拽住。“让我走！”洛基生气的喊到。  
“不... ...”索尔逼进洛基，让他进入自己的阴影里，两个人的距离近到能体会彼此气息。索尔压低声音：“弟弟....你不会跟那个宗师睡了吧？” 洛基心里一惊，他没想到索尔突然提起这个。其实，还真没有，或许在以后...但现在还没有，洛基是自己跑到聚会上玩的。但...何必告诉索尔？不如气气他。洛基一笑，“亲爱的哥哥，这可是我的私生活。我可有打听过你又糟蹋了哪位清白姑娘吗？不过今天心情好，可以开恩告知你：是的，当然。”说完后洛基的心里还有点小得意，没办法，每次索尔生气，他就会不由自主的有点小得意。“那我也要睡。”“什么？！”洛基以为自己听错了，不可置信的盯着索尔，索尔再次开了口，无论是表情和声音都不像是随便说说的那种 —— “我也要睡。我也要操！”天呐，索尔疯了！洛基大惊，赶忙试图抽身，可惜使不出魔法，索尔又那么难缠... ....“你不是要回去吗？哥哥就带你回去！”索尔一把扛起本来就衣不蔽体、露着两条白白的长腿的洛基走进了那狂欢的场所！洛基的求救声淹没在众人的欢呼声中，那些家伙才不管那么多，只当是宗师勇武的战士获取了今夜尤物的芳心，还不是天造地设？  
“索尔，你干什么？好的吧，我答应你，但别在这儿，你要上演什么不得体的香艳秀吗，我是说，我们何不到旁边的小黑屋...”当索尔把洛基放在一处柔软的沙发上时洛基紧张的说，可，索尔显然是不为所动：“你看看你的衣着，你的模样....还谈什么得体！”他一只手按着洛基，一只手慢条斯理的解着裤带，凭借不同于他人的独特气场，还有让人一目了然的刺激氛围，他们两人已经成为了全场的焦点，身边的观众有的在拍照，有的在下注（虽然不知道赌些什么），更有甚者特别为他们改变了灯光的颜色和氛围，端来了美酒，向洛基的身上洒新鲜的花瓣，金闪闪的香氛向洛基身体上喷洒... ...不得不说，萨卡人民的好事和好色程度也是一流。洛基尽力无视他们，还在做最后的挣扎，他眨着自己绿色的无辜小猫咪似的大眼睛泪眼婆娑的看着索尔：“哥哥....你确定要这样对我吗？你忘了我们...”“我没忘，弟弟。”索尔俯下身贴近他，温柔的说（此时人群中发出欣喜的尖叫声，显然他们透露出的亲属关系很有趣），“我忘不了...其实每次在家里的聚会，都想让你参加...我忘不了你漂亮的眼睛...可爱的身体...动人的呻吟...” 我什么时候呻吟过了？！被索尔轻吻着脖颈的洛基在心里狂喊，索尔一定是在心里乱想我了，而如今他的幻想就要变成事实... ...索尔的前戏称得上是温柔，洛基不由得发出了小猫儿一般可爱的声音，随着星星点点的吻伸展着自己。索尔看着洛基，也不禁得意起来：小猫儿，嘴上说着不要，现在还不是享受起来？索尔的手一路向下，勾勒着洛基完美的身形，慢慢的来到重点部位.....手指轻轻划过洛基的腿内侧，前端，股沟，然后是... 洛基的丁字裤被扯到一边，在丰满的臀部上勒出一道性感的痕迹。“那么好好判断吧，弟弟，谁比较强...”意乱情迷的洛基差点脱口喊出'是你'，但他及时捂住了自己的嘴，跟索尔亲热原来比跟不认识的人亲人要害羞一百倍... ...滑嫩的菊穴感受到索尔的身体传来的温度，然后是....嘴唇！洛基忘情的叫了出来，索尔的舌头不比他自己的要笨拙，那舌在入口处慢慢的打着圈儿，然后逐渐深入...按着，探索着，洛基实在忍不住，一只手抚慰起自己的乳头...慢节奏过去后，索尔更是忘情的吮吸着洛基的下体，穴口和前端，两只可爱的蛋蛋都被照顾到，索尔还故意做出吞食的样子，听见自己下体被吸出水声的洛基实在害羞的不行，但是又忍不住被激的扭来扭去，淫叫连连。“够...够了，哥哥，你什么时候进来...”听见弟弟委委屈屈的声音，还在用双手逗弄着胸前两颗小樱桃的索尔知道是时候了，便双手撸动了一下自己的巨物，又仔仔细细亲吻了一遍洛基的额头、睫毛、鼻头、脸颊和口腔内部，才慢慢将自己的前端贴上穴口，“要进入弟弟的小穴穴咯，不要怕。”洛基想叫索尔别说，但他根本顾不上，感官和心理上的刺激已让他应接不暇。啊.....慢慢的....进来了！！洛基的身体适应度再强，也不由得有点心疼那些夜晚陪伴醉酒的索尔的姑娘们了，即使速度很慢也感受到那惊人的硕大，那种存在感...这动起来，还得了.....“别担心，我会很慢，没事...”索尔仿佛看穿了洛基所想，一只手轻柔的拍着他紧实的腰部。洛基也努力调整呼吸，这让索尔感到愉快：“好乖，想努力吃下哥哥的呢，洛基好乖。”洛基听的想骂人，他刚想开口就感觉到插到底了，好舒服.....又没骂出口，索尔笑笑，然后开始从小幅度的抽插，慢慢加大力度，再到大幅度.....他插一下，洛基叫一声，那声音真是让索尔无比受用，索尔虽然大，但照顾到弟弟紧致的内部，动作不是很强烈，这让洛基更体会到了这场性爱的温柔之处... ...虽然在陌生人的眼前，但索尔的每一个触摸都还是饱含着情意，而不是羞辱，不像其他人的触摸，好像把他当做性爱玩具一般。洛基为此开心，但他知道索尔本身的力道不止于此 —— 他睁开迷蒙的眼看着哥哥，“索尔，快点，用力吧，干我... ...” 得到了洛基的容许，索尔便加快了节奏，开始大力的快节奏抽插，顿时屋子里充斥着淫糜的水声和呻吟... ...“啊，好爽，好爽啊！”洛基几乎是哭叫着，他早不在乎身边这些围观群众了，他翻过身配合索尔后入，自己扭动着屁股追逐着索尔的大屌，为了让自己和大家都更舒服，洛基更是一只手抚慰着自己，又摸着自己的头发，包括索尔在内的在场的人们无不受用他的这一充满魅力的表演，一时间人人都发出无法自控的呻吟... ... 索尔拉开洛基的腿，那穴口红艳而又动人，水光潋滟... 无人能做到不赞叹洛基的美丽，羡慕洛基情人的艳福。看不到洛基关键部位的一些人，更是悄悄的随着洛基腿的位置走动，想一饱眼福。在变换了几个姿势后，他们高潮了，索尔紧紧的拥着洛基，洛基柔柔的倒在索尔的怀里，闭着眼睛，半是享受着这场动人性爱的余韵，半是高潮过后恢复的一丁点儿理智——一会儿该怎么面对索尔，有些尴尬。

“Bravo!! Bravo!!”一声熟悉的声音响起，一个瘦高的男人鼓着掌开心的从人群中走出来，“果然是性爱之神的旨意在召唤我！你们俩，简直，太棒了！令我惊讶！” “你什么时候来的？”索尔非常不满的说。“啊，从中间吧，在你们第二次后入的时候。”宗师眉飞色舞的说，忽略了索尔挑衅的语气，显然他非常的满意这夜间节目。“尤其是你，宝贝儿。看来我不碰你是正确的，还是把你留给你的猛男老公吧！”洛基不知如何反驳，便打一下索尔的手臂，因为索尔还紧紧的搂着他的肩膀。“啊，作为回报，我将带你们去我的宝物库，那里有你不敢想象的奇迹，就连生命和时间都可以把玩和掌控.....而它们都属于你们.....我的缪斯，”宗师竖起一根手指放在嘴边，显得很神秘的样子，随后又将双手高高抬起鼓舞群众，“为他们欢呼吧！！！”人群爆发出喝彩声，洛基兴致盎然的跟着笑眯眯的宗师走出去了，索尔带有一丝防范的样子走在后面。“哦，怎么了，雷人？难不成你还在担心？快来吧，我现在就会让你们知道，我的礼物将派上怎样的用场，无论什么时候，你们一定会知道——这是个幸运的夜晚。”宗师回过头对索尔说，狡黠的眨了眨眼。

end


End file.
